Only For You
by Yula089
Summary: Even though she was his girlfriend, how does he really feel towards her? But his actions immediately change after another guy takes her to the Seishun Evening Prom. If he really loves her, what will he do? RyoSaku Romance !ONESHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_**Only For You**_

**OoOo**

**A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Why a OneShot you ask? I was racking my brain to hurry up and think of Chapter 7 for Falling Star but then my brain strayed off and thought about something completely different! Hehe but I thought it was quite cute when I analyzed Ryoma's perspective towards his feelings for Sakuno and I thought…**

**HEY! I'LL WRITE IT DOWN AND BRING BACK THE RYOSAKU FANS! XD**

**So enjoy my newest OneShot: Only For You.**

**OoOo**

"Ryuzaki-san! Is it true you're going out with Ryoma-sama right now?!" A giant group of crying girls yelled aloud as they cornered a rather frightened looking brunette.

"E-Eto… ano… can I please get to class?" Sakuno Ryuzaki said helplessly, trying to squeeze past the crowd. She felt guilty, walking down the corridor and leaving a bunch of screaming fan girls behind, but day by day, it was becoming more and more troublesome.

Ever since she'd enrolled into Seishun Academy under her grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki's care, she'd found that her high school life was just exactly what she'd dreamed of. But it became even better when a handsome transfer student became the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team.

He had everything a girl could dream for, the looks and body of a cool superstar, not to forget those beautiful amber eyes, the intelligence to master anything on a first try and the athleticism that could be compared to a world tennis star. It was a complete package of Ryoma Echizen that could send any female drooling for the rest of their life.

Though Sakuno herself was never too interested in popular guys, thanks to her grandmother who was also the coach for the tennis team, she'd been asked several times to help the team with training and work with the captain. Of course this led her to understand more about the young man, and everyday, she couldn't help but love him even more.

Now that she was sixteen, their relationship had developed even further, to the extent where she accidentally confessed to him. But in the end, he asked her out himself. So, they're dating, though she was the happiest in her life, every single female in the school was bombarding her with questions every time and even tried to attack her, she always had to steer clear.

"Ne, good morning, Saku-chan!" Tomoka Osakada called to her best friend from her seat in the classroom, her two ponytails bouncing up down with excitement. She'd once been a huge fan girl of Ryoma's too, Sakuno didn't blame her of course since the reason was obvious, but now, she was trying to find a suitable boyfriend for herself and supporting their relationship.

"It seems even louder this morning, did Ryoma-sama walk you to school?" Tomoka asked with anticipation as Sakuno seated herself down.

"Y-Yeah, but he had to go to the clubroom for a while, he'll be back in a few minutes," the young lady replied with a shy smile. Yes, it was the happiest that she'd been, being able to stay so close to the guy she loved most was all she asked for but…

"Oh yeah! There's a high school evening surprise event happening at the end of the term, surely you're going with Ryoma-sama right?"

"I don't know… he might be busy…"

Pouting, Tomoka shook Sakuno's shoulders, "Don't look so down! He actually walked you to school this morning, maybe your relationship is getting better! Besides, every year's surprise event is nothing but the same. Dancing, a party and then some awards for sporting academic events, Ryoma-sama has to attend, it'll be great!" she encouraged.

"I still don't know," Sakuno murmured quietly, "Besides, it was just a coincidence that we happened to meet each other on the way…"

Even though they were 'going out'…

Suddenly there was a small pat on Sakuno's shoulder, turning around, she found herself staring into those beautiful amber eyes. "Ryuzaki-sensei wants you to help with the team practice this afternoon, Ryuzaki," Ryoma said and after receiving a meek nod from her, he headed to his seat without a single word.

Yes, they were 'going out' but they _never_ did anything like a couple. He never walked her to school or walked her home, he only invited her to his house for studying, he only coached her for tennis when it was during team practice, they ate lunch together with the rest of the regulars on the tennis team, he didn't bother talking to her too much unless it was general information, they never even went out on a date or even hugged let alone kissed. Everything felt like the same when they were just friends, he was still calling her Ryuzaki, it was more like they were growing further.

But she was faithful, having him as her boyfriend and still being noticed by him was good enough for her, maybe…

**OoOo**

"Tezuka-senpai, have you seen Inui-senpai today? He didn't attend practice," Ryoma asked as the team was getting changed to go home.

"Ah, I guess he didn't tell you, he's in charge of the high school evening event for tomorrow," Kunimitsu explained while slipping on his glasses.

"Oh…"

"Ochibi, you're definitely taking your girlfriend with you right?" Eiji pressed on his captain as he stuffed a bunch of his sports uniform into his bag.

"That's not possible, there's evening practice on that night because the next tournament is the day afte-"

"Of course he has to, they are going out after all. Bet ya all those girls would be jealous, but to say the least, I'm just impressed Echizen can be a captain to his own senpais," Momo cut in with a chuckle, pulling on his school jumper.

"Fshhh, it sounds more like you want all the attention from those stupid girls," Kaidou mumbled as he dragged out his bag, leaving the clubroom before Momo could get him.

"Well then, see you Echizen, you better get going and walk Ryuzaki-san home," Shusuke Fuji said with a grin as he waved to his captain and walked off.

"Nya! You better! Right Oishi?" Eiji cried happily.

"What are you talking about, she's fine going home on her own," Ryoma muttered coldly.

"Eh?! Captain, I hope this isn't insulting but… as her boyfriend, walking her home is something like 'compulsory'…" Oishi said in a worried voice as the three of them locked the clubroom and walked towards the gate.

"That's stupid, it's not like some random guy will just kidnap her," the cat eyed young man said but stopped when his eyes noticed two figures by the front gate of the school.

"Maybe what you said just came true?" Eiji murmured quietly in the awkward silence.

Sakuno was still waiting at the front gate, but some guy was standing beside her, smiling and talking to her so casually and making her laugh here and there once in a while, they looked happy. Strangely, the young prince felt darkness piercing through his body just to see that girl smiling like that.

"Ah Ryoma-kun! I'm glad you came!" Sakuno called to her boyfriend, "This is Arou Kiteki-kun, he's a transfer student that came a few days ago. He needs some help with catching up on this term's work so maybe he can study with us together this afternoon ne?"

Ryoma remained silent, glaring at the young man before him. Holding out his hand, Arou gave him a friendly smile, "So you're the rumoured Ryoma Echizen," he said when Ryoma finally shook his hand, "Your girlfriend is very nice."

He flinched, without another word, Ryoma made a grab for Sakuno's wrist and began dragging her towards the direction of his house, leaving his senpais behind.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun! Kiteki-kun has to come too!" Sakuno said with a deep blush across her face, she just felt happy somehow…

"Whatever!"

**OoOo**

"I'm gonna get a drink…" Slamming close the fridge, Ryoma growled as he rubbed his forehead. Staying in that room with those two was making him sick… All Arou did was make Sakuno laugh and smile so brightly… all _he _did when he tried to talk to her was make her blush and fidget uncomfortably. Was he that bad to be around? Why was she only smiling for Arou?

Walking back to his seat, silence filled the room and finally mustering up her courage, Sakuno spoke in a meek yet hopeful voice with all her might, "N-Ne… Ryoma-kun… a-are we going to the evening event together tomorrow night?"

He could hear it again… those shaking words, as if she was terrified of him… "That's not possible, the tennis team has its last practice on that night."

Though it was straight and blunt, it struck her like a sharp needle piercing through her already crumbling heart. Hiding her face with her bangs, she fidgeted with her dress and after swallowing for a moment, she could only find herself letting out a, "Oh…"

Looking towards the miserable young lady, Arou gave a single glance over at the cold prince and said with a comfortable smirk at Sakuno, "Then… let me be a gentleman and take you there instead."

**OoOo**

"Nya! Ochibi! You're awful! How could you let this happen?" Eiji cried with tears pouring out of his childish eyes as the team gathered in the evening.

"Senpai, this isn't the time to be talking about that," Ryoma warned icily without a single pleasantness on his face, not that he'd ever shown a pleasant face before.

"Oi, oi Buchou! You let another guy take _your_ girlfriend to a prom?" Momo said in a criticising voice.

"She was happy, it's fine. We need to worry about practice so stop it, the next tournament is coming up tomorrow…" the young tennis prince commanded in a deathly aura.

"Saa… I wonder _who_ supported you in all those tournaments… I wonder if _she's_ coming to the next one," Fuji pondered while looking innocently up at the night sky.

As the words of the sadist flowed through his ears, a long silence echoed through the tennis courts and the distant music of the evening began to flow to his ears…

**OoOo**

"Ano… thankyou for taking me here tonight, Kiteki-kun," Sakuno said in a rather shy voice. She felt comfortable around him normally when they were just friends, but this atmosphere was completely different.

Walking into the hall, Arou smiled kindly at the girl, "It's fine, it's fine… you did dress quite simply for tonight though."

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I just… I didn't have a lot of time picking something out," Sakuno cried apologetically, bowing several times. To tell the truth, she didn't really care anymore, what she wore tonight, the person that she'd wanted to see her outfit the most couldn't even be bothered to see her.

A slow, legato piece of music swayed as gentle as a breeze towards their ears and slowly, Arou took her hand, with a warm look he said, "Let's have a dance…"

She couldn't say anything more but follow the calm steps of his feet along the marble floor to the sweet music. But her heart barely felt choked at the atmosphere… it just didn't feel… right?

Seeing the uncertainty upon her face, he gently leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Why do you bother with someone like him?"

Sakuno's face suddenly shot up in a puzzled look, he continued, "He doesn't treat you like his girlfriend, he doesn't even care about you. Ryoma Echizen… he's never showed a smile to anyone, not even his girlfriend, why are you still with him? You're getting hurt when you can just leave him."

Immediately, the brunette pulled away from Arou and backed off, "That's because… I want to see his affection," she answered in a wobbly voice, tears streamed down her burning red cheeks and she felt that choking sensation in her throat, everything was suffocating her…

Growling in frustration, Arou pinned her against the wall, leaning close, "A monster like him doesn't have a single affection."

Suddenly a hand shot out and threw him aside, a handsome young man with a deadly aura around him glared a million daggers at Arou while he took hold of Sakuno's wrist, "Don't touch my girl," he warned furiously.

Leaving the poor boy startled, he dragged Sakuno all the way down the corridor and out onto the school rooftop. Throwing the door open, he let go of her and turned around with an irritated look, "What were you doing?! Why didn't you push him away?! Why did you let him talk that way about you?! How stupid can you get?!"

All this time, the petite girl stood silently in one spot, but finally, the pained tears trickled down her neck and she faced him with hurt and fury, "Whose supposed to be angry right now?!" she screamed silencing a surprised Ryoma, "Isn't it your fault that he came at me in the first place?! Everything besides me is so much more important to you! I was so happy you accepted my feelings but right now, I'd rather you didn't! You don't care about me at all!"

The only sound through the night was the helpless breathing of the crying girl and as her anger slowly disappeared, she murmured in a fragile voice, "I don't even know if you like me anymore…"

Another flinch from the prince and seeing her falling to pieces, he leaned forward and embraced her tightly into his arms, holding her as securely as he could, he whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… sorry… sorry… sorry, sorry… I'm sorry…"

Hearing nothing but silence from her, Ryoma let out a heavy sigh and gently pressed his cheek against hers, "I didn't know… I didn't know what to do. You were always fidgeting and blushing so uncomfortably in front of me I thought I was being forceful… But when that bastard came… you… looked so happy around him all the time I… I don't know! I-I didn't like it because I couldn't make you smile the same way…"

"…Jealousy…"

Stopping, Ryoma looked down at Sakuno who had long buried her face in the warmth of his chest, "Is it jealousy?" she asked innocently.

Lifting her chin, he leaned down and planted a sweet, savouring kiss on her cherry lips and chuckled for the first time. Letting out a warm, priceless smile, he replied, "_Pure_ jealousy…"

She felt breathless, the 'Ice Prince' had let out such a true and carefree smile… it was incredible… "You smiled…" she breathed.

Blushing slightly, Ryoma turned away and gave her a gentle knock on the forehead, "Mada Mada Dane… that's… only for you."

**OoOo**

"Mommy! Mommy!" A young five year old girl with long beautiful dark green hair and chocolate brown eyes called into the kitchen of her home, rushing towards an elegant brunette of twenty-three who scooped her up into her arms, "Mommy! When's daddy going to be home?"

"He'll be back after coaching the school's new tennis team, what is it darling?"

"I have to write something that I love about my mommy and daddy for school! Ne, ne, mommy, what do you love most about daddy?" the little girl asked innocently.

"What I love most about Ryoma?"

"Yeah! What do you love about him?" her daughter urged.

She chuckled and after a pause she replied, "His smile…"

_I'll do anything for you…_

_I'll protect you…_

_I'll love you…_

_But…_

_I'll only do it for you…_

**OoOo**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I would love to hear your opinion because I only write One Shots when I'm inspired. This idea came to me when I was sleeping and I loved it, so please tell me what you think! THANKYOU FOR READING! And sorry if I had bad mistakes in here, I usually have high expectations of the grammar and spelling in my works but I'm soooooooo tired :(**

**See you all in the next chapter of Falling Star!**

**Yula **

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**

**Astraldrop11's**** hard work as all been plagiarized by CeeCee13****, however, thanks to all your support, Astral-chan has received the rights to her stories once more and the plagiarizer has finally removed all from her archives. This is all thanks to everyone participating for the right, we can change situations by just supporting ne? Congratz!**

**Thankyou and we support you Astraldrop!! Thankyou to CutieSakuno for reminding me too :)**


End file.
